villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alec Smart
'Alec Smart ' is a villain who appeared in the seventh and eighth series in the television show Bodger & Badger. He is a trickster and a con artist always cheating and doing despicable deeds to become the best especially against his rival Simon Bodger, but his attempts usually backfire. He was portrayed by Ricky Diamond. History Series 7 Alec first started off as a tenant who lived above Simon Bodger in house 78 on Gasworks Lane that was owned by Mrs. Dribelle. Alec immediately proved himself to be trouble when he gave his landlady a cheque that he had attached on a string that he pulled away without her looking and tricked Simon out of his camera by giving him some false stain remover. However Badger and Mousey got Simon's camera back by switching it for a joke one filled with mash potato which he sprayed in Mrs Dribelle's face when she came to ask him about the cheque and she chased out of the house, bashing him over and over again with her handbag, whilst a laughing Simon took a funny photograph. His schemes also included trying to buy the house with forged pound notes, sell fake paintings and steal garden gnomes around the neighbourhood for profit, but all failed. He finally tricked Mrs Dribelle into believing he was the wealthy Baron of Billeracy intitled to a great inheritance and proposed to her with a fake ring. He also asked her for some money for their wedding, but he was really planning to steal her money and leave the country. After being given the money he slunk away back to his flat preparing to go. However thanks to Simon, Badger and Mousey finding all the other fakes, Mrs. Dribelle realised that she had been played for a sap and rushed back to house with Simon right behind her. While Alec was still packing, Badger and Mousey tried to stop the trickster from getting away by unpacking his items and then jamming his head in his own suitcase. Mrs. Dribelle finally arrived at the flat, seizing her money back and giving him a good beating for tricking her. Afterwards he was evicted from the flat for good. Series 8 Alec moved to Puddleford and continued his deceitful scheming ways by running a Bed and Breakfast Hotel called "The Smart Hotel", but he never got any guests. He was less than pleased when he saw Simon moving into the Seagull's Rest Bed and Breakfast next door to his and tried many ways to get rid of him or steal his guests, but failed. He tried on two occasions to cheat so he could win a prize or be famous. One was when a fancy dress was being held at the Puddleford Pier and he craftily changed the time on a sign from 1 o'clock to 4 o'clock so he would be the only one there to win the prize. But Badger and milk-woman Millie caught on the plan and Miss Peake and Simon dressed in their costume manage to arrive there as well. They all competed for the prize with Alec dressed as Elvis Presley and doing a very bad imitation of the song "Blue Suede Shoes". Suddenly his electric guitar exploded in his face because Badger had sabotaged it before he had reached the pier, so Miss Peake and Simon in their costume of a ghost won the prize with Alec whining like a spoiled child over his loss. Second was when he bought flowers from shops and put them in his garden pretending he had grown them so he would be photographed by the Carnival Gazette. He even stole Simon's idea of having a fountain in the garden and had "Smart's Flowering Plants" decorated in stones. But Badger sabotaged the fountain accidentally dropping a bowl of mash potato into it and rearranging the stones to say "Pants" instead of "Plants", so Alec once again lost his chance and got soaked from head to foot thanks to a concealed hose placed in Millie's milk-float that she had turned into an elephant for the carnival procession and the Carnival Gazette photographed it instead. His final appearance on the show was when he saw an ad for the reward of finding a lost dog called China, so he kidnapped him so he could claim it. But Badger and Mousey managed to set him free and put an old cauliflower in China's cage instead whilst Simon and Millie returned China back to the Hutchins family. Alec put the cauliflower on the wall and walked away sulking. Badger then tossed the cauliflower back to him which struck the trickster on the head making him dizzy and make his face fall into the ice cream of a passerby. Everyone laughs with Alec furious that he had been tricked again. Personality Mr. Smart is scheming, conniving and untrustworthy. He always tries to get everything he wants by hook or by crook including swindling and stealing. He is also very rude to people including Simon and Millie who in turn don't like him. When things don't go his way, he is very emotional and flies into a tantrum often saying "Oh No" whenever something goes wrong. Trivia In the episode "Mrs. Dribelle's Big Day", Mr. Smart is carrying a toupee stand which indicates that he has a balding head, but in the episode "A Smart Start", he is revealed to be completely bald when Simon accidently removes his toupee from his head. His name is backwards for the expression "Smart Alec". Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Egotist